


The Unforeseen Hallucination

by Darkness_Revived



Series: Star Wars Atlternate Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, M/M, The Resistance Doesn't Care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Revived/pseuds/Darkness_Revived
Summary: When Rey escapes the Supremacy, she returns to the Resistance. Only, she finds that it's not what it seems to be anymore, but something much worse.





	1. Escape (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capnwidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnwidow/gifts).



Rey regained consciousness as she remembered how WAY too many things happened all at once a few minutes ago.

First, Ben- wait. No. He doesn't serve that name anymore. Kylo Ren killed Supreme Leader Snoke, putting an end to the monster's reign.

Second, they fought together for the very first time against Snoke's royal gaurds.

Third, they engaged in a Force battle over Luke's lightsaber. But it sort of looked like he was reaching for her, not the small device. But before they knew it, a blinding light surrounded them, immediately followed by a series of loud noises and grumbling of sorts.

'What was that noise anyway?' Rey wondered. And she looked outside the window, and was greeted with a horrifying sight.

The Supremacy was in pieces. There was a huge gash in the starboard side of the ship. Alarms were sounding in all compartments.

"Shit!" Rey yelled. She grabbed the two halves of Luke's lightsaber and bolted for the elevator. If she was lucky, she could find a way off this death trap that was NOT the airlock.

Rey ran through the sectors and found a docking station for a TIE Fighter.

Rey rushed her fighter away from the Supremacy. The other Star Destroyers caught on quickly, and the next thing Rey knew, lasers wer flying like fireworks.

After a couple of hits, Rey managed to get out of range of the batteries. The ventral cannons wouldn't be any help now, either.

Rey, unaware that she was holding her breath, groaned in relief. The Resistance would be happy to see her in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Not exactly...


	2. Arrival and Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Resistance was freaking out... not about Rey though...

Unnamed Salt Mine, Crait

Rey piloted her TIE Fighter, which she somehow managed to steal, down to the surface. A horribly unwelcome sight greeted her. The once-prefty white surface of the field she neared was covered in large red scratches, and one particularly giant cater near her destination; a man-made wall in the side of a mountain range.

The Resistnce was there to greet her as well. Unfortunately, at a time like this, greeting meant getting shot at.

Rey managed to land her fighter, and get out, nd when they saw her, they regretted trying to shoot her. Rey was giving them all her death glare. 

Poe Dameron was among them, but the moment he realized that it was her in the fighter, he ordered everyone to stop firing. He then took off running. After all, Poe was Rey's boyfriend.

Rey came running into his arms, as well. She really missed him. She missed Leia. She missed Finn and BB-8. She's only had sex with Poe once, before she left D'Qar for Ach-To. It was a feeling she's been dying for.

Luke Skywalker, who Rey was supposed to have with her, refused to leave Ach-To. He did managed to get a few lessons taught, before Rey left to support the Resistance. Rey realized that Leia knew something was wrong. She didn't have Luke with him.

Not good.

Rey decided that she should try to cross that bridge when she's in front of it. Right now, what was important is that she was safe. She was with the Resistance, and even thought the fucking First Order was near the planet, she was still safe.

Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, huh? You're going to like the next bits!
> 
> Yoda: Be patient you must.
> 
> You: Why?
> 
> Yoda: Enjoy the work even more you will.


	3. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia questions Rey, but then all hell break loose.

Resistance Salt Mine, Crait

Rey held her breath as Leia, and Finn approached her, where she was talking to Poe and BB-8. This wasn't going to end well.

Leia frowned. "Rey, R2 and and Chewie won't explain this one damn question. I think you could."

Rey sucked in a breath.

"Rey, where is Luke?!"

Rey sighed. "Leia... he wouldn't come back."

Everyone else: "WHAT?!"

Rey: "He told me that he didn't want to cause the harm he did before! He told me he was the one at fault for the First Order! For Kylo Ren! For all of this!

"So had taught me a few things about the Force. He told me he wasn't the last Jedi! He said I was the hope. Luke said he wasn't!"

Leia paused for a minute as the whole base went dead silent. She shook her head. "Rey, that's bullshit."

Poe was shocked at her rude reaction. "What?!"

Leia snapped "Luke would want to FIX the mistake he made. But now he doesn't? That's just crap. I know Luke better than any of you do. So don't question me..."

Poe's anger flared. "But YOU weren't even there! So how do you know these things. Oh wait, YOU DON'T!!! REY DOES!"

Leia glared at him. "Watch your tone, Captain."

Rey was dismayed. She decided to run to her quarters and cry. But then Leia yelled, And where do you think you're going?! Guards!

A trooper standing next to Leia quickly raised his blaster at Rey. Suddenly, Poe lashed out and tackled him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" Poe yelled.

But as Rey turned and continued running away, another trooper stunned her. Darkness consumed her mind as she slipped into unconsciousness, still hearing Poe struggle.


	4. Escape (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has been captured by the Resistance. Who will save her?

Resistance Salt Mine, Crait

When Rey came to, she noticed that her hands and arms were bound. She tried to break free, but failed. Then, nearby, a groan was released. Rey recognized that voice.

Poe Dameron.

"Poe, what's going on?!" Rey asked, panicking.

"Obviously, we've been captured." Poe responded.

"Can you break my chains off?"

"I wish, but I'm tied up, too."

Rey gasped. Why the hell would the Resistance capture her and Poe? Then she remembered: he tried to hold the troopers off so she could hide. Rey decided that they would wait a while for answers. In the mean time, they're locked their cell. But Poe wanted to get Rey out of there. She doesn't deserve this treatment. She should find somewhere safer. Here, it was the direct opposite. 

Suddenly, the door swished open. BB-8 appeared. He beeped frantically and shocked the security system, releasing the two. BB-8 repeated his message. He's helping them. There was a T-65 X-Wing Starfighter in the bay, and it was ready for takeoff. All they had to do was get to it.

Rey and Poe ran out of the cell, followed by BB-8.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey burst into the hangar sprinting. A couple of troopers noticed, but were knocked out by Poe, who found a loose blaster. But then alarms blared. "JAILBREAK!! JAILBREAK!! ALL HANDS TO HANGAR BAY!!" Trooper grabbed their guns and sprinted after the three, not bothering to check if their weapons were set to stun.

"GO, REY, GO!!!" Poe yelled as he took cover and returned fire to the troopers.

"Poe... I-" Rey started. Then, a rocket whooshed towards Poe's hiding spot, meeting it's mark before Poe could escape. The explosion took Poe into a blazing and fiery doom.

"POE!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!! Rey screamed in horror and rage.

The troops turned on her.

With the speed of starlight, Rey took off in her fighter, avoiding the lasers shot by the Resistance. She sped off into space, away from Crait. Unfortunately, she was also heading straight towards the First Order Fleet.


End file.
